The Best Part
by 2-live-forever-young
Summary: HAPPY BIRTHDAY xxKyandiixx!-- Sasuke just wants Naruto to wake up...And Naruto just wants Sasuke to moan! What's the best part after training? Certainly not sleeping. NaruSasu.


**HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY xxKyandiixx!!! One of my NUMBER ONE FANS!! I swear girl, you make me feel great!! I hope you like this story!! :D Unfortunately, my beta has a bad headache, but I loves her anyway!! :D ENJOY!!\**

**Disclaimer: FUCK OFF.**

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

There are a lot of great things about training. You get stronger, become less vulnerable, and you get to learn new stuff all the time. Aside from that, to Naruto, the best thing about training was afterwards. When he got to take a nap.

Ah…the wonders a nap will do for you. Ease your tiredness, calm you down, and just relax you to all ends. It would also make your boyfriend bored. A lot.

That's what happened with Sasuke.

Him and Naruto had just finished training, and went to eat at Ichiraku's. Once they returned home, Naruto claimed he was tired. For a while now, Sasuke had been watching his boyfriend's slow, heavy breathing, his chest moving up and down with each breath. His eyes were closed and his face full of content. His lips looked, plainly put, _very _kissable.

This was a different situation, for Sasuke was _never_ bored. He always found something to do to waste time or occupy himself. But without Naruto awake, he had nothing to do…at all.

Naruto silent breathing filled the room, Sasuke sighing and walking over to his partner. He sat on the end of the couch that wasn't taken up by legs. Strong, tan legs…That Sasuke wants to feel against his own…knotting and twisting and-

_Naughty thoughts, naughty thoughts!! _Sasuke inhaled deeply, waiting for his normality to come back. Or at least what he had of it before.

After five minutes of sheer silence, he was seriously about to lose it. Or what he had left of this so-called "it."

He slowly crawled on top of the sleeping Naruto, and gently placed his lips on the blond's, running his tongue along the bottom.

"Are you trying to molest me in my sleep?" Naruto was awake. His voice was muffled from the lips on his. Sasuke pulled away and smirked.

"Depends. Are you still asleep?" Naruto smiled and shrugged, placing his arms around the Uchiha's waist. Then he shook his head in mock disappointment.

"We can't do it like this…We are in the wrong positions." Hastily, Naruto lifted Sasuke off of him, who was very light, and made it so his back was on the couch and Naruto was straddling him. He rubbed his hands along Sasuke's sides. This received a shiver from the Uchiha.

"_I'm _the one who's gonna molest _you._ Silly uke." Sasuke smirked.

"You should know better than that Naruto…You can't rape the willing." His voice was low, as his hot breath hit against Naruto's face, turning him on more than he already was. Naruto smirked back.

"Well you could be lying. For all I know, you could sue me for sexual assault. Then I would go to prison, and surely there are no pale, black-haired, black-eyed males in the jail that were of the Uchiha descent, and looked clearly fuckable. Fortunately, there is only one in the world. And he's mine. _All _mine." Naruto placed his hand over Sasuke's forehead, and moved his bangs out of his face. The Uchiha was beautiful. Sasuke's eyes were now clear as day, holding a shine that no one else could see. To Naruto, Sasuke's eyes were a telescope, seeing everything he was feeling. His pale skin contrasted well with his eyes, making them look like black rocks in a clear stream. Naruto rubbed his fingers along the raven's jaw line, making him close his eyes and lean into the touch, a content sound coming from the back of his throat. Naruto smiled at this. He always compared Sasuke to a cat. Like now, for example. When petting a cat, they would usually tilt their head into your touch. Another thing being when Sasuke stretched. Naruto's eyes were always on him, as his back arched and curved as he loosened up his muscles. His cat resemblance was unbelievably accurate. It amazed Naruto to no end.

Good thing he was a cat-person. Hanging out with Kiba can make you really dislike dogs.

Sasuke's eyelids opened and their gaze met, blue meeting black. Naruto gently leaned down and gently kissed Sasuke's cheek. Then his other one. Then his forehead. Then his perfect nose, and finally, his lips.

He would never get used to the feeling of his lips on Sasuke's. It was an unimaginably electric feeling that left him wanting more. With each touch, each kiss, and each word he spoke, left Naruto craving more of the Uchiha. His voice was like music, and his taste was intoxicating. He just couldn't get enough. Sasuke was his drug. His drug that would never run out. He was addicted, but not complaining.

Naruto ran his finger along the bottom of Sasuke's lower lip.

"I love you…teme." Sasuke smiled.

"I love you too…dobe." Naruto crashed his lips onto Sasuke's.

Sasuke's eyes widened at the sudden move, but he quickly melted into the kiss. They moved in sync, coordinating better than any team in the world. The passion arising in both of them was undeniably there, neither of them being able to keep it hidden. Their tongues danced, tasting each other. Sasuke sighed against Naruto's mouth. Naruto nibbled on Sasuke's bottom lip, while Sasuke suppressed a moan, trying not to give in. When air became an issue, Naruto moved to Sasuke's collar bone, which he could easily be granted access to since Sasuke never put on a shirt from the shower he took after training. Making sure he left his mark, he sucked on and bit the sensitive skin of Sasuke's neck, wanting everyone to see that Sasuke has been made his. Permanently.

Sasuke bit his lip and tightly shut his eyes, trying not to make a sound. He placed his arms around Naruto's neck. Naruto placed his hands on Sasuke's hip, one on each side, rubbing them together, trying to get a response from the other boy. Sasuke pressed his teeth down on his lips harder, the urge to moan getting harder and harder.

He kissed his way down Sasuke's neck, and down his stomach, his hands following him, trying to touch as much of Sasuke as possible.

"Come on Sasuke…Make some noise…Turn me on…" Naruto's voice was a low whisper, his breath hitting the skin of Sasuke's belly. He traced his fingers along the muscle of Sasuke's stomach, and down his sides. Sasuke trembled, arching his back, and keeping quiet. Naruto kissed the boy's chest, right in the center, feeling his heartbeat, which was going faster and faster with every touch.

Naruto ran his tongue up the Uchiha's chest and back to his lips. Naruto's breath was hot against his lips.

"Sasuke…you know you want to…so stop resisting." Sasuke's head shook violently, not giving in. The groan in the back of his throat was threatening to release, so he couldn't speak. Naruto massaged an area of Sasuke's sides.

"Guess I'll have to try harder…" Naruto kissed Sasuke's lips, and then pulled away, kissing up his jaw to his ear. He nibbled on Sasuke's earlobe, sucking it gently. Sasuke could feel the warmth of Naruto's breath on his ear, sending chills down his spine. Sasuke placed his arms around Naruto's bare back, digging his fingernails into his skin.

Moving down slowly to his neck, he once again started biting on the skin. But harder, this time. He slowly sucked on the part of Sasuke's neck that made him, simply put, weak. Sasuke gasped as he felt Naruto's tongue on his most sensitive spot, causing the blond to smirk against the pale neck. Sasuke felt Naruto's smirk against his skin and stood his ground once again, which was hard to do. _Really_ hard to do. The raven moved his hands to the blond's hair, digging his fingers into the golden locks.

"Ah..ah..Na..Naru…" Naruto stopped as Sasuke whimpered, knowing he had won. Naruto moved to the Uchiha's lips.

"Something wrong…Sasuke?" He kissed the boy's neck. Sasuke titled his head to the side so Naruto could get better contact. He whimpered as Naruto bit his skin. In one swift movement, Naruto's lips were once again on Sasuke's, sliding his tongue along Sasuke's, finally receiving the pleasurable moan from the smaller boy. Sasuke was breathing heavily, his heartbeat having been sped up throughout the whole scene.

"See…? Now was that so hard…?" Naruto was also panting, but not as heavily as Sasuke.

"N-no…But I know something that…that is…" Naruto smirked, knowing exactly what his lover meant.

"Well then we'll just have to fix that…won't we?" Naruto smiled, slowly moving his hands towards Sasuke's hips, and to his pants. "I love you, Sasuke. More than anything or anyone."

"I love you too…Naruto…"

Fuck the nap. _This _was the best part about after training.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Hope you enjoyed!! :D HAPPY BIRTHDAY, AGAIN, xxKyandiixx!!!! :D :D**

**Reviews?**


End file.
